Goldenmario 007/Unused Content by Level
The GoldenEye 007 levels were directly imported with all files; as such, they keep their unused pads and lines. But Goldenmario 007 added more content and some went unused. Here are the unused Goldenmario 007 files. General LOADING LEVEL THIS MAY TAKE A FEW MINUTES TO COMPLETE TAKE A BREAK UNTIL THEN While the game does load the level, no text appears. Loading background file. Text intended for debugging. You can now do your mission as planned. Do your best and everything will be fine! Does not appear to not make it too annoying. All Levels with Boxes Metal box center In MARIO DÜ 007 DEBUG TOOL, spawning object 36 in debug menu SPAWN OBJECTS will create a metal box, using the same texture as the toxic barrels. In the original game, the developers did never set any pads set to metal boxes. The same thing goes for the unused pads. The metal box can be appear in-game if GameShark codes are used. The metal boxes are, in Goldenmario 007, communication devices that unlock obstacle practicing stages if destroyed. Some are easy to get, while some need cheats. One easy one is the metal box on the Dam Island. The only thing the player has to do is to shoot the box, and then exit the level if it is done on Agent. center This beta shot from November 2002 shows a metal box among other objects in the room with the two exits of Facility. Levels with unused content Dam Bond: I got it! Use the piton gun. This was intended for the Piton Gun when it was picked up by Bond, however, it will only appear when it is picked up, but it normally doesn't appear in the level. Bond: What's this gun? This line will appear once it is picked-up. This line is used in a beta shot! Check this. Facility Work in progress. Runway Work in progress. Jungle Xenia: This time, Mrs. Natalya, the pleasure will be all mine. Because Xenia is only programmed to kill Bond, and not Natalya, this line never comes up. Natalya: This lucky winner. Natalya: I bet she'll die. Natalya: Unlucky winner. Natalya: James, Xenia... Same as above. Natalya: James, the drone guns... Natalya: Those drone guns, kill me! Natalya: This drone gun is now destroyed. Natalya never destroys drone guns because she is not programmed to do so. Also, drone guns never do anything except killing Bond. Natalya: James, I... This would be used when a guard kills Natalya. The guards may sometimes shoot at Natalya, but Natalya never says anything for being killed. Olkov Armiv dialogs On every level, Olkov Armiv has always something to say on the main menu. Text written for unused levels also exist, but his text on these levels is never seen apart from the level editor. OLKOV ARMIV: Citadel. Oh yeah, that rough test level. It's like I was flat. Seriously. The letter tries to play hide and seek, but once it is found, then... ...nothing. Citadel. OLKOV ARMIV: Multiplayer arenas are not missions, so why even need this? It's for debugging of course. The letter's location depends on the arena. Search for yourself. All battle arenas are set to use this, but it is never seen. Olkov Armiv: I think you will make a good job. Just get rid of it! It couldn't be better, right? This one was written for mission 452: TEST LEVEL. Also notice that, unlike all other levels, "OLKOV ARMIV" is written as "Olkov Armiv". OLKOV ARMIV: Doing a good job is what Bond is forced to do, at least in TEST LEVEL. He is also forced to get rid of something. Wonder what guards will face him there? The letter is at least somewhere. A modern-style dialog for TEST LEVEL. OLKOV ARMIV: The jungle of credits. That's what at least everyone I know said when they visited it. Would you say the same? I have already done that. The letter is where Bond and Natalya would stand on in the credits. This is the line for Cuba (the area shown in the credits). OLKOV ARMIV: The Police Station has many Police Guys. The question is that if you can do it. I think you can do this. It's about to do your best, not anything else. The letter is in the second silo, where the pointless Police Guy is. Use the Rope Gun to receive the letter. This is the line for the scrapped The Police Station. OLKOV ARMIV: When you enter, you think it is Bunker 1, but... it CONTAINS nothing! Bunker 1 is the default level in the game and therefore all invalid levels will send you here. Although Bond has to show off a secret. In Bunker 1, you know where you start. That's where the empty Bunker 1 level letter is. This is the line for the empty Bunker 1 (default level, invalid levels sent to Bunker 1) OLKOV ARMIV: Oh yeah, using size positions might not be good. If you gonna get the letter, kill yourself. This line appears if you trick the game to be on 2Asho. OLKOV ARMIV: Corrupted black header. You are looking at nothing. Try again. Grab the letter by doing a moon-jump. This line appears if the trick the game to be on 39x. OLKOV ARMIV: Now, if I just could tell you what happens here, that would be good. Come on, where is the letter? Placeholder text for levels without any set text for Olkov Armiv. Usually, "Come on, where is the letter?" is replaced by a line written by Olkov Armiv. Some lines received changes in versions released after they were written. For any other level: Dam: OLKOV ARMIV: The truck at the beginning guides you until it comes to a certain spot where it stops. Open the switches to allow the truck to get past. After that, shoot the guards, destroy the lock to the dam, and bungee jump down the dam! Use then the Piton Gun to get past the thing that's blocking you. Go to Dam tower #2. Go up the ladder and enter what you see. The letter is to the right. If you're still confused, you should focus on the first tower of the dam that you can see. Facility: OLKOV ARMIV: Alec is waiting for you, and you have to hurry! After doing your work, place remote mines on the tanks. Ourumov will then come and kill Alec. Leave as fast as possible, because the gas can kill you if you stay for too long. Enter the room with the "stairs" to the lab portion. Do not go to the lab portion, instead just go to the boxes where you can see a guard. The letter is there. Runway: OLKOV ARMIV: There is a lot of guys coming for you. You gotta stop them, but drone guns also block you! Someone wants to finish the level. And the exit is by the plane. I'll hope it will stay fine, otherwise you will never be able to exit it. On one of the walls outside, a letter is awaiting for you. Surface 1: OLKOV ARMIV: It is indeed hard to see sometimes, but it's daylight here, so it might be easier! Be aware for security cameras, and watch out for those guards that come after the alarm. If you destroy the console with a remote mine, and when you are standing outside, some guards will appear from nowhere. In the commander's hut, there is a very small letter behind the boxes. Can you get it? Bunker 1: OLKOV ARMIV: Those guards like the player, but not Bond. The endless row of guards will come when you alarm the dark side. Where you exit, turn left. The letter is on a snow wall. Of course you need to use Levels never End cheat to get here, because the game triggers the level end. Silo: OLKOV ARMIV: A lot of guards are present here, and Bond needs to take them down without being killed. When he gets a higher rank, he returns to Silo where he notices it is harder! In room 4-A1, look behind those big consoles close to the stairs to Ourumov. The letter is on a wall. Frigate: OLKOV ARMIV: Some Naval Officers were taken by guards, and Bond needs to rescue them. But he needs to be careful. He has to disarm the ship in order to leave. In the hidden body armour room, look at one of the heavy metal boxes. There is a very small letter on it. Do you think it is possible to pick it up? Try for yourself. Surface 2: OLKOV ARMIV: Back to Surface 1, but this time, it is darker and harder to see. You will also need to do things you never did on Surface 1. The letter position matches the Bunker 1 letter. Bunker 2: OLKOV ARMIV: Guards have captured Bond. He is locked inside the prison and meets Natalya. The only problem would be to escape. But this is no problem for Bond to solve, if he does everything right of course. The letter position is close to the one used by the Bunker 1 and Surface 2 letter. Statue: OLKOV ARMIV: Bond has arrived to Statue Park to talk with Valentin once he is found. After that, Bond goes to a statue to meet Janus, which turns out to be an old friend of him, which has changed side. What will happen after that moment? Check it out. The surface hut is the location for the letter. You'll find it, it is too easy. Archives: OLKOV ARMIV: Everyone hates Mishkin; he just tries to act as a friend. Don't trust him. In the safe, the flight recorder has to be picked up, then you can take the letter. Streets: OLKOV ARMIV: Ourumov captured Natalya and forced her to sit in Ourumov's car. Bond now has to chase him using the tank, but he needs to talk to Valentin first. When you go against the finish, look at the first route selection. Turn right. Look under the jeep close to the guards. There the letter is. Depot: OLKOV ARMIV: Natalya was captured, Valentin said. Bond has to get blueprints and then take the train! Hopefully Bond rescuces Natalya on the train, sooner than later. Unlock the Levels never End cheat. Enter the train. Go into the black. The letter is very close to the door boundary. Train: OLKOV ARMIV: Now you have entered the train! Kill all guards and get to Janus' secret base as soon as you can. Rescue Natalya, let her search for Boris, and escape before the train starts burning! Go past Alec and Xenia. Open the door to the room behind it. Look close to the locked door (nothing is behind it). You will now see a red letter. Jungle: OLKOV ARMIV: You and Natalya have escaped the train and have now entered the jungle. Be careful, something might appear in the fog. The letter is present in the elevator at the end. Use the Levels never End cheat to get in. Control: OLKOV ARMIV: You and Natalya has just entered the Control Center. Take down any guards. On Secret Agent and higher, you will meet some additional aggressive drone guns that you will need to take down to advance further. In that big room with two drone guns in Agent, a mainframe and some objects, when you see the stairs, take the one to the right. Somewhere up there, you will find the letter. Caverns: OLKOV ARMIV: Starting in an elevator, you will eventually open the door to see Trevelyan, which escapes as soon as he sees you. As you make your way to the top, take down any guards that come into your sight. The letter is in "the room where you go to the top". Use the Rope Gun to get it. Cradle: OLKOV ARMIV: Now the true chase begins, as we would say. Chase Trevelyan until he wants to really finish you once and for all. The fate is decided by either you or Trevelyan. The letter is on the bottom of the level, where you shouldn't be. That's pretty much it. Aztec: OLKOV ARMIV: Jaws and some others wanted to destroy the universe by stealing something. Now Bond has to stop him to prevent a such event. Will he succeed? The letter can be found next to a computer in the big open hall. Egyptian: OLKOV ARMIV: The power of the Golden Gun is said to live here. Baron Samedi will be waiting for Bond to come, but it won't be easy to just win directly. You can find the letter in this level in the water basement area. The original Olkov Armiv briefing text for Cradle: Now the true chase begins, as we would say. Chase Trevelyan until he wants to really finish you for all and for once. The fate is decided by either you or Trevelyan.